The present invention relates to a wearable calorie calculator capable of calculating the number of calories a wearer consumes each day from all-day movements on the basis of his momentum and cardiac rate etc.
A conventional calorie calculator has a pedometer or an accelerator gauge built therein, so that the number of calories a wearer consumes may be determined in terms of the number of step or of the walking speed. The calculator, however, cannot determine the number of calorie the wearer consumes with accuracy; because it does not take the loading factor (for example, how much the wearer is loaded when climbing a steep slope) into account.
An improved calculator uses the interrelation between the cardiac rate and the number of calories to calculate the number of calories the wearer consumes in terms of measured cardiac rates. The interrelation between the cardiac rate and the number of calories consumed, however, is dependent on different physical conditions of the wearer. Specifically such interrelation is substantially different between the active condition and non-active condition. Therefore, this type of calorie calculator is equipped with an accelerator for determining in which condition the wearer is, active or non-active condition.
However, assuming that the wearer rides on a vehicle in non-active condition, the acceleration gauge erroneously realizes that he is in active state.
Also, the interrelation between the cardiac rate and the number of calories consumed varies with the degree of active strength in movement. It is quite different between walking and running. For these reasons calculation of the number of calories consumed relying on the interrelation between the cardiac rate and the number of calories is inevitably inaccurate.
Incidentally, the total number of calories consumed a day is usually calculated by adding the number of calories consumed by all-day movements and exercises unavoidable in daily life to the amount of basal metabolism necessary for maintaining life. The number of calories consumed by all-day movements and exercises, that is, the momentum, can be calculated by multiplying the degree of active strength by the length of time taken for the exercise.
The degree of active strength is estimated to be 2.0 for a practice of walking, 7.0 for a practice of running ad such like. Specifically it is given by determining how many times of calories consumed for the basal metabolism is necessary for a particular exercise or movement. The multiplying factor is called xe2x80x9cenergy metabolism coefficientxe2x80x9d. As may be realized, the total number of calories consumed a day should be naturally calculated on the basis of the basal metabolism.
The basal metabolism is a primary amount of energy consumed in bodies, and it is dependent on age or weight: energy is consumed in muscle, and accordingly the basal metabolism will increase with increase of muscle.
As the muscle decreases, the part of body where energy is consumed decreases, and accordingly the basal metabolism decreases, resulting in the pyknic body.
The basal metabolism varies proportionally with the amount of muscle, and therefore, the exact basal metabolism can be determined in terms of the sex, age, height, weight and the fat-free weight representing the amount of muscle, which can be obtained by subtracting the body fat from the weight. This necessitates measurement of bioelectric impedance from which the body fat percentage can be calculated.
The conventional calorie meters lack the function of measuring the body fat percentage, and therefore, they are incapable of distinguishing fat people from muscular people. In short, such conventional calorie meters calculate the number of calories consumed by exercise irrespective of the basal metabolism being dependent on the amount of muscle.
Also, disadvantageously such conventional calorie meters can display the cardiac rate and the number of calories consumed a day, but they cannot provide any pieces of information permitting the user to set the goal for exercise or to make a decision as to whether the current momentum is appropriate for the purpose.
Therefore, users are apt to quickly lose interest in such calorie meters and stop using them soon without having gained much advantage.
One object of the present invention is to provide a wearable calorie calculator taking into account the fact of the quantity of basal metabolism being dependent on the body fat percentage, the calorie calculator being capable of calculating the total number of calories consumed per day with accuracy thanks to consideration both of such fact and different degrees of active strength in movement; and at the same time, permitting users to set their goals and realize the outcomes of exercises actually taken.
The present invention is constructed as described below.
A calorie calculator according to claim 1 of the present invention comprises: a housing having a display equipped therewith, said housing being wearable to a selected part of one""s body; electrodes attached to the surface of the housing for determining bioelectric impedance; momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional body movements for determining the momentum of a wearer; cardiac rate measuring means; individual data inputting means for inputting the sex, age, height, weight and other personal data; body fat percentage calculator means for determining the body fat percentage of the wearer from the bioelectric impedance and personal data; basal metabolism calculator means for determining the quantity of basal metabolism of the wearer from the body fat percentage and the personal data of the wearer; and calorie calculator means for calculating the total number of calories consumed a day from the momentum, cardiac rate, and quantity of basal metabolism of the wearer, whereby at least the body fat percentage and the total number of calories consumed a day are given on the display.
A calorie calculator according to claim 2 of the present invention comprises: a housing having a display equipped therewith, said housing being wearable to a selected part of one""s body; electrodes attached to the surface of the housing for determining bioelectric impedance; momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional body movements for determining the momentum of a wearer; cardiac rate measuring means; individual data inputting means for inputting the sex, age, height, weight, and other personal data; body fat percentage calculator means for determining the body fat percentage of the wearer from the bioelectric impedance and personal data; basal metabolism calculator means for determining the quantity of basal metabolism of the wearer from the body fat percentage and personal data of the wearer; tele-body fat percentage setting means for setting a goal at a desired body fat percentage; tele-consumption calorie calculator means for determining the number of calories required for reaching the goal of desired body fat percentage; and calorie calculator means for calculating the total number of calories consumed a day from the momentum, cardiac rate, and basal metabolism of the wearer, whereby at least the total number of calories consumed a day and the number of calories required for reaching the goal are given on the display along with the body fat percentage.
A calorie calculator according to claim 3 of the present invention comprises: a housing having a display equipped therewith, said housing being wearable to a selected part of one""s body; electrodes attached to the surface of the housing for determining bioelectric impedance; momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional body movements for determining the momentum of a wearer; cardiac rate measuring means; individual data inputting means for inputting the sex, age, height, weight, and other personal data; body fat percentage calculator means for determining the body fat percentage of the wearer from the bioelectric impedance and personal data; basal metabolism calculator means for determining the quantity of basal metabolism of the wearer from the body fat percentage and personal data of the wearer; tele-body fat percentage setting means for setting a goal at a desired body fat percentage; momentum calculator means for determining the momentum required for reaching the goal of desired body fat percentage; and calorie calculator means for calculating the total number of calories consumed a day from the momentum, cardiac rate, and quantity of basal metabolism, whereby at least the body fat percentage, the required momentum, and the total number of calories consumed a day are given on the display.
A calorie calculator according to claim 4 of the present invention comprises: a housing having a display equipped therewith, said housing being wearable to a selected part of one""s body; electrodes attached to the surface of the housing for determining bioelectric impedance; momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional body movements for determining the momentum of a wearer; cardiac rate measuring means; individual data inputting means for inputting the sex, age, height, weight, and other personal data; body fat percentage calculator means for determining the body fat percentage of the wearer from the bioelectric impedance and personal data; basal metabolism calculator means for determining the quantity of basal metabolism of the wearer from the body fat percentage and personal data of the wearer; tele-body fat percentage setting means for setting a goal at a desired body fat percentage; tele-consumption calorie calculator means for determining the number of calories required for reaching the goal of desired body fat percentage; calorie calculator means for calculating the total number of calories consumed a day from the momentum, cardiac rate, and quantity of basal metabolism; and tele-consumption calorie renewing means for renewing the number of calories required for reaching the goal in consideration of the total number of calories consumed per day, whereby at least the number of required calories renewed by the tele-consumption calorie renewing means are given on the display along with the body fat percentage.
A calorie calculator according to claim 5 as described in claims 1, 2, 3, or 4 of the present invention is characterized in that said momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional movements for determining the momentum of a wearer may comprise a quickening gauge for counting moves of the body in three axial directions and for determining the momentum in terms of counts.
A calorie calculator according to claim 6 as described in claims 1, 2, 3, or 4 of the present invention is characterized in that said momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional movements for determining the momentum of a wearer may comprise an acceleration gauge for determining the momentum in terms of detected accelerations in three axial directions.
A calorie calculator according to claim 7 as described in claims 1, 2, 3, or 4 of the present invention is characterized in that said momentum gauge means responsive to three-dimensional movements for determining the momentum of a wearer may comprise a quickening gauge for counting moves of the body in three axial directions, and an acceleration gauge for determining accelerations in three axial directions, whereby the momentum may be determined in terms of counts and accelerations.